War Machine
War Machine is a superhero published by Marvel Comics. First appearing in Iron Man #118, he is a former Marine turned personal pilot and sidekick of Iron Man. The character was first introduced as a supporting character for the superhero's alter-ego, Tony Stark, but was later given the role of the Armored Avenger after Stark lost his fortune. The character would continue to serve as Stark's replacement in times of the hero being incapacitated, but was later giving his own armor, albeit with several new weapons and gadgets. First added into the Superheroes Unlimited in version 4.0, War Machine's suit can be crafted in the Stark Workbench. Wearing it will give the player access to many of his weapons and gadgets. Backstory War Machine's true identity is James "Rhodey" Rhodes, a former Marine turned pilot/bodyguard for Tony Stark. Born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, he joined the US Marines as a pilot and worked up the ranks to become a lieutenant. During a mission, he and his helicopter were shot out of the sky by enemy forces and he was captured by them. Held there for an unknown amount of time, Rhodey was eventually freed when the camp was attacked by Iron Man. Helping the Armored Avenger fight the forces, he was taken back to the US and offered a job as Tony Stark's pilot. Rhodey accepted and, after a certain amount of time working for Stark, learnt he was Iron Man. After Tony lost his fortune and fell to alcoholism, Rhodey took on the role of Iron Man until he recovered from this. However, he gradually became more aggressive and paranoid, due to the suit being tailored to Stark's brainwaves. After an incident that engaged civilians' lives, Rhodey decided to step down as Iron Man. When Tony returned to the role, he decided to let him join his operations, modifying one of his older suits and tailoring its interface to his brainwaves. Rhodey joined Stark as his sidekick under the identity "War Machine". War Machine would help Iron Man in operations that were too dangerous to undertake alone, though would later being missions by himself. He would also take up the mantel of Iron Man when Stark became either incapacitated or was unavailable for operations. War Machine would also become active in S.H.I.E.L.D. operations, becoming a agent for the organization, and join the Avengers in missions. Rhodey would also use the identity of the Iron Patriot and become involved with Captain Marvel. In the Mod War Machine is available in versions 4.0 - 4.3.12 in the Superheroes Unlimited mod. His suit can be crafted in the Stark Workbench. Whilst wearing the suit, the player will be granted Speed 1 (when sprinting), Strength 10, Acrobatics 1 and Water Breathing. War Machine will also be able to use repulsors (Suit Ability 1 Key), the Unibeam (Suit Ability 10 Key), a shoulder-mounted chain gun (Suit Ability 5 Key and bullets must be in inventory), wrist-mounted guns (Weapon Equip Key and bullets must be in inventory), fire rockets (Suit Ability 4 Key) and an anti-cloaking device (Suit Ability 9 Key). He can also fly (hold space bar), glide (Suit Ability 2 Key) and hover (Suit Ability 6 Key). War Machine is also immune to fall damage, but cannot reach altitudes over 500 blocks. Crafting To craft War Machine's suit, you will need: *Iron Man Mark II armor (all four pieces) *13 Titanium Plates *7 High-Tech Electronics *2 Repulsors *2 Rockets *2 Red Stained Glass Panes *A Mini Arc Reactor War Machine Helmet Recipe.png|War Machine's Helmet Recipe War Machine Chestpiece Recipe.png|War Machine's Chestpiece Recipe War Machine Leggings Recipe.png|War Machine's Leggings Recipe War Machine Boots Recipe.png|War Machine's Boots Recipe Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Marvel Category:Avengers Category:Iron Man Category:S.H.I.E.L.D.